Thanks
by MobBob
Summary: Request by thealphamale: While exercising in the woods Percy runs into Juniper, who wants to thank him for watching out for Grover. One thing then leads to another. Smut.


Percy wiped the sweat off his forehead as he ran through the woods. Ahead of him he could see the lake. He pushed forward, running until he reached the edge of the lake. He tapped a juniper tree that sat by the lake. He ran back into the woods. He jumped over a stone that poked out of the earth. He continued on his run until he found a large stump, left by an old oak. He tapped it and ran back towards the lake. By now he could feel a stitch forming in his side. He had been doing this for at least an hour. Needless to say he was pretty tired. He resolved that once he reached the lake again, he would be done.

Percy reached the tree and tapped it. As soon as he did it, Percy collapsed to his knees. He panted desperately, trying to recover his breath. As soon as Percy had recovered he stood up and found himself face to face with Juniper, who was standing over him where the tree had been. Percy was shocked. "Juniper! What are you doing here?"

Juniper giggled. "I've been here the whole time."

Percy realized that she had been the juniper tree. He thought about all the times he had hit her in the past hour. "Um...I'm sorry about tapping you while I worked out."

"Don't mention it," said Juniper. "I didn't mind that. You can tap me as long as you want."

"Okay," said Percy. "I think you might want to rephrase that last sentence, but okay."

Percy walked back to his cabin. Well limped really. He was still sore from his exercising. The stitch had evolved to the point that he felt like he would keel over. As he headed back to his cabin, he noticed that Juniper was following him. At first, he didn't want to say anything. It wasn't that strange that she was doing this. She wanted to get back to the camp, probably to see Grover. However, they passed Grover and Juniper kept following Percy. Percy looked back at Grover. He didn't seem to notice them. He had his head hunched over and was looking at the bottom of his hoof. Apparently there was something stuck down there, a small rock maybe. Percy was almost tempted to turn back and say hello. However, for some reason he didn't. Percy looked back at Juniper, taking in the bright look she had on her face. Somehow this made Percy feel guilty, like he was hurting Grover in someway. Percy continued to his cabin, Juniper still following him. Eventually Percy reached the cabin and turned to Juniper. "So um...is there a reason you're following me?"

"Yes actually," said Juniper.

"Okay why?" said Percy.

"Here's why." Juniper wrapped her arms around Percy and kissed him on the lips. Her tongue slipped by his lips, trying to worm its way through her teeth.

As soon as she did this, Percy pulled away. "Why did you do that?"

"To thank you," said Juniper.

"For what?" said Percy, who was looking around nervously, trying to see if anyone had seen them. He scanned the surrounding camp and saw that there was no one was standing around to see them. Percy opened the door and ducked in.

"Because you protected Grover," said Juniper. "He likes to talk about how when you two were at school, you always stood up for him. I figured I could just say thanks on his behalf."

"So to thank me for helping Grover out, you're going to cheat on him?" said Percy.

"Pretty much," said Juniper.

"Okay, so long as we're on the same page," said Percy. "So is that it? Just a kiss."

"No," said Juniper, closing the door behind her. "I've got a little more in mind."

"What do you mean-" Before Percy could finish his sentence, Juniper pushed him down to the bed. Percy was about to say something, but he froze while he watched Juniper take off her shirt and jeans. Soon she was just standing there in her underwear. She grinned, inching her way towards Percy. Percy thought about stopping her, but the sight of her beautiful body just left him memorized. She got to his pants and tugged them off. Percy took off his shirt and leaned down on the bed. Juniper soon had his boxers off. She giggled as she spied Percy's member. Percy felt self-conscious as she did this, his cheeks turning red. This nervous feeling stopped as Juniper put her lips around Percy's tip, sucking on it while Percy groaned. Her tongue ran down his shaft, massaging it. In no time, Percy's erection was nice and hard. Once this happen, Juniper got up and undid her bra. Percy took a second to take in the sight of her perfectly shaped breasts and her pink nipples. Juniper slid off her panties, tossing them to the side. She got up on Percy. Juniper let out a moan as she inserted Percy inside of her. Juniper put her hands on Percy's chest and began riding him. Percy could feel his heart start to race as she did this. Juniper grabbed Percy's shoulders. Percy could feel her fingernails digging into his flesh, leaving deep impressions into his flesh. Juniper bucked her hips back and forth. Percy was breathing heavily by now. His hands shot up and he grabbed her breasts. He felt her nipples under his thumbs. He rubbed them until they were erect. She moaned as he did this. She arched herself back, bucking her hips much faster this time. In no time, Percy came. He tried to hold it in, waiting for Juniper to come. However it was to no avail. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't mention it," said Juniper as she got off of Percy. "The whole idea was to thank you."

"Are you sure?" said Percy.

"I'm sure," said Juniper. "You know you're so noble."

"What do you mean?" said Percy.

"Even when I'm trying to thank you, you're concerned about my pleasure," said Juniper. "It tells me that I made the right choice."

"You did?" said Percy.

Juniper smiled as she leaned in and kissed Percy. "I did. Relax, don't worry about it."

Juniper walked out of the cabin. As she closed the door behind her, Percy weakly said, "Alright."


End file.
